There has been a background that various types (an electromagnetic induction type, an electric-field coupling type, and a resonance type) of noncontact power-feeding modules being inferior to conventional alternating-current (AC) adapters in load response characteristic have been brought into a market. Regarding a technical background, because there is hope that a certain object is achieved, a system design made in consideration of a power supply having a poor load response is needed.
Hitherto, there has been a problem that, in the case of driving a system by a noncontact power-feeding module, even when system power would be within a rated electric-power of the noncontact power-feeding module, if the load variation is large, the supply of electric-power to the system is unstable. That is, there is a demand for more stable supply of electric-power in the case of using the noncontact power-feeding module in the supply of electric-power. However, no means for fulfilling the demand is known.